


It's True

by Queen (ramble)



Category: Glee
Genre: Backstreet Boys - Freeform, Episode: s06e08 A Wedding, First Dance, Forgiveness, Klaine, M/M, Minor Brittana, Wedding, married, new directions - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramble/pseuds/Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one was going to argue that people who wrote music for the boybands of the 90s were lyrical geniuses. Or maybe they were. The verses weren't complex. They were straight to the point and they made sure the point got across.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's True

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many cute little ficcys running around after last Friday's episode and why shouldn't there be? We need a million and one 'so what came after the but' 'so what happened the night after' 'so what...' ficlets about it. Because there were a ton of things left hanging for us to play with! And everyone is as beautiful as the next. Some are a bit weird, some have too much sex for my personal tastes, but whatever. Klaine got married! I say we celebrate with all the ficlets in the world. All of them. And this one is mine. 
> 
> Songs will be linked at the end. Enjoy!

Their friends were life savers, plain and simple. Of course Brittany and Santana got to have their own first dance (complete with some mom-dancing and mom-switching) first - it was originally just supposed to be their wedding after all - but then, well, it came time for the boys and they just weren't prepared. That sort of thing happens when a pair of people don't know they're about to get married until ten minutes before it happens. Blaine had very romantically wanted to stick to their plan of Come What May but Kurt reminded him that that song was their duet to sing to each other. Not have someone else sing for them to dance together to. At which point Sam had burst onto the scene with a plan. They could sing that great gay duet of theirs while he got the rest of their old friends together and quickly whipped up a fitting first dance.

It had been an acceptable plan for everyone so the newly married men had taken the stage and poured their hearts out. Kurt let his fingers tangle up in his husband's ( _husband's!_ ), Blaine let himself get so close he could feel his breath blowing back off of _his_ husband's skin.

_Come what may, come what may_  
 _I will love you until my dying day._

Everyone in the audience was silent for several moments after the notes drifted away. It was Burt, or maybe Carole, who clapped first. The boys didn't really notice beyond that it came from their direction. They were too lost in each others' eyes. This had really happened. They had really gotten married. And there had been doves. Just like Kurt had wanted for his dad's wedding. Somehow the barn was more perfect than any venue in New York could ever pretend to be. Tomorrow they'd be going down and getting their papers turned in. Kurt started to lean in to steal a kiss before their adoring audience when Sam pushed in between them, taking each by an arm and pulling them from the stage to the center of the dance floor. Blaine gave him a gentle shove but quickly regained Kurt's hand. He caught sight of Santana kissing Brittany out of the corner of his eye. No one would dare come between those two.

"Alright!" Sam declared. "We have discussed it and I think we came up with a really good song though I'm sure we'll find out very quickly if we didn't. Since this was a surprise for everyone even the grooms here its a bit, well, last minute."

"But we've always been good at doing things last minute," Rachel laughed from the stage. Kurt tucked his arm around Blaine's waist. He wasn't going to show it but he was nervous about this. Singing something so personal in front of a room half full of strangers had been one thing. Now he was going to dance face to face with Blaine. First of all, there was the problem with how they expected him to just dance and not kiss Blaine's face off. Second...well. He was still very scared about everything.

Though Blaine and his dad were both right. This was true love, and life was short. Even if they messed it up and even if they fought about stupid things...This was who he wanted to spend his life with. No matter how long he had (and he had to face the facts - the genetic odds were not in his favor).

"We also thought this was rather fitting," Tina added. "For both of you."

"Don't worry," Mercedes cut them off before either could speak. "You'll probably be singing along. It's classic. For us."

"Which means its from our childhood," Sam felt like he needed to clear up.

"Thank you Sam." She turned and counted in the people around her. Even the new kids had the chance to stand there and fill in the background music. It was a wholly acapella song. The lead-in notes were familiar but the song itself didn't dawn on Kurt until Rachel sang the first words.

_"Even a lover makes a mistake sometimes._  
 _Like any other,_  
 _Fall out and lose his mind."_

"Backstreet boys," Blaine whispered, a giggle on the edge of his voice. He hadn't figured out what Tina meant yet. Kurt gave him a quick kiss and let their foreheads press together. Artie and Mercedes (a killer duet pairing, apparently - why hadn't they sung more together in school?) picked up the rest of the verse.

 _"And I'm sorry for the things I did._  
 _For your teardrops over words I said._ "

As everyone joined in Kurt stopped hearing them.

" _Can you forgive me and open_  
 _your heart once again, oh yeah."_

He pulled Blaine close to his chest and held him close. He couldn't even dance.  
  
 _"It's true-"_

"Kurt?"

_"I mean it."_

"I love you," he replied.

_"From the bottom of my heart."_

Blaine's arms curled tightly around him. "I love you too."

_"Yeah, it's true -_  
 _Without you I would fall apart."_

"I'm so happy, Blaine. And I'm so sorry for-"

"I know...I've been there too."  
  
 _"Whatever happened_  
 _I know that I was wrong, oh yes._ "  
 _"Can you believe me_  
 _Maybe your faith is gone_."  
 _"But I love you and I always will_.  
 _So I wonder if you want me still_?"

Kurt dared to look at the spectators. All their witnesses to the first hours of the rest of their lives. Blaine's mom was wiping tears from her eyes. His dad was holding Carole so close. He suspected that hug was meant to translate somewhat over to him. He'd definitely be giving Burt a very long hug later. It was the least he could do after springing his wedding on the man so last minute.

Wait. That was a tissue. It was official. Burt Hummel was shedding a tear.

Kurt had to look away after that before he started sobbing.

" _Can you forgive me and open_  
 _your heart once again, oh yeah_. _"_

Santana was the one who put the world back into focus. She had her arms curled softly around Brittany's waist as she gazed into her new wife's eyes and they just swayed along. The song held a little bit for them as well, but their fights and breakups had been nothing like Kurt and Blaine's. When they went for the breakup button it was a big, big deal. After today that button would never be welcome again.

"It's true-" he sang gently, putting their legs back into motion. Blaine almost stumbled but Kurt knew he would keep up. He was the better dancer and everyone knew it. Though Kurt was getting better. At least as a performance dancer. He was just as cute and awkward as ever when he was left to his own devices. Like now. "I mean it. From the bottom of my heart. Yeah it's true without you I would fall apart."  
  
 _"I'd do anything to make it up to you_  
 _So please understand_  
 _And open your heart once again."_

That was when Blaine really got it. He cupped Kurt's face in both his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. There were some audible sniffles from the hopeless romantics watching them. Or maybe it was just Sue making a scene.  
  
" _It's true_.  
 _I mean it_.  
 _From the bottom of my heart_.  
 _Yeah, it's true_ ,  
 _Without you I would fall apart."_

No one was going to argue that people who wrote music for the boybands of the 90s were lyrical geniuses. Or maybe they were. The verses weren't complex. They were straight to the point and they made sure the point got across. "I love you Kurt Hummel."

"Is it Hummel-Anderson or Anderson-Hummel now?"

"I like them both."

"Me too."

"But we have to choose well. It'll be our name for the rest of our lives."

"You know, this is one thing that I don't think we'll have to worry about. Whatever we pick, it's going to be perfect." With another quick peck Kurt turned to wave to the people on the stage to get going with the next song. While he could easily stand her all day like this he was pretty sure the crowd didn't want to get stuck doing nothing but watching their candy-sweet union. Besides that their parents were all eagerly waiting for their shot at some dances with their kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Come What May (Klaine duet from season four): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2xN1oUiGoQ  
> It's True (Backstreet Boys, 2000): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fowXc-klCYg


End file.
